


Tord gets isekai'd

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anime AU, Dom Tord - Freeform, Dom/sub, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Tom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Isekai (Japanese: 異世界, transl. "different world" or "otherworld")is a genre of light novels, manga, anime and video games that revolve around a normal person from Earth being displaced, transported to, reborn or otherwise trapped in a parallel universe, fantasy world, or virtual world, where they must adapt and/or assimilate into this new world, along with its new rules, cultures and philosophies. By taking a person from the "real world" readers know, and somehow transport them into the fantasy world, this allows them to learn about the new world at the same pace as the protagonist.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 27





	1. Tord dies of shame

Tord sifted through his social media; it almost became a guilty pleasure of his to stalk through his old colleagues' pages. Though, he made sure he avoided a certain someone. He hadn't checked in on Tom ever since their falling out, so seeing him again, although digital, was making his palms sweat. 

The cursor nervously hovered over his icon; his heart pounded against his chest. The most recent picture of him was during a water festival. Tord reached into his pants and started stroking his cock. Doing it made him feel so filthy, but it felt so right.

Just about he was to hit his release; there was a loud knock on his door. Tord fumbled with his pants before slugging towards the door, hoping that it was just a delivery that he forgot he had bought. 

He twisted the knob and immediately stumbled back.

"Hey! Been a while, huh?"

Tord's scrambled backward as Edd scratched the back of his neck while looking down at him. Edd pulled him up and patted him on the back. Tord's eyes darted around awkwardly while simultaneously using his body to block the doorway so Edd wouldn't see his way of living. 

"What brings you here, Edd?"

"Can't a guy check up on his old friend after three years?" Edd outstretched his arms and showed Tord his jazz hands. Tord blinked; Edd wore a faded green hoodie and a clean Animaniacs t-shirt while he was wearing a stained t-shirt from last week.

Edd scratched his chin; the tension between them quickly became awkward. Tord could feel his palms sweat; this was a bad day to wear a white t-shirt. 

"Can I come inside? So we can talk."

Tord blocked Edd, earning a disgruntled grunt from him.

"Tord, let me in; I already know you jerk off to anime girls. What more do you have to hide?"

Tord flushed, both of his horns flicking as he tried to comprehend his next course of action.

"Give me a moment."

Tord slammed the door at Edd's face and quickly rushed to his computer. He pressed down on his mouse; the screen slowly lagged as tabs froze on the monitor. Tom's image froze, refusing to go down.

"Can I come in now?"

"NO!" Tord pulled on the drawstrings of his shorts. His right hand grabbed a kleenex to wipe some of the stains on his desk. The monitor was still lagging; cold sweat dropped from his forehead. 

The door opened; Tord looked around, and his eyes met with Edd's shocked expression. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING JERKING OFF TO ONE OF OUR BEST FRIENDS?!"

Tord grabbed an Aqua anime figurine and threw it at Edd's eyes to buy him more time. Edd caught it with his hand and popped the head off with his thumb. Her head rolled down the carpet; Tord's heart broke at the same time. 

Edd massaged his temple; he pulled the closest plug and dragged Tord to the couch. 

"Tord, you're like a brother to me; you're better than this."

Tord buried his face in his palms; his hair horns lay flat against his forehead. Edd's leg bounced as the room fell silent. 

"I know we haven't talked in a while, but how are you going to feel when we eventually meet up again, knowing that you jerked off to him?"

The room became silent. Edd rubbed his face in disappointment. Tord rose from his seat and went to the fridge to grab two cola cans; Edd could feel his anger dissipate-- this was just too much to take in. 

Tord held both of the cans and walked back to the living room. His foot suddenly slipped on Aqua's head, causing him to hit his head on the edge of the coffee table. 

Edd shook Tord's body, ignoring that he was kneeling in cola. Tord's eyes rolled back as blood dripped from his nose. Edd reached for the home phone and dialed 911.


	2. Tord meets the Top Student and claws him down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubious Consent/Horse Cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to study; I just want to get fucked, not by depression, but like, you know-- a real person?

Tord woke up to a soft beeping; he rubbed his head and sat up, immediately jolting at the feeling of his forehead pressing against the ceiling. 

"Why aren't you dressed yet? The first class starts in ten minutes."

Tord rolled to the side and saw Matt buttoning his polo shirt. He climbed down from the bunk bed and looked around-- he should find his closet first then inspect after class. He opened the nearest drawer and put on a clean shirt and sweatpants. 

"No offense, but this your first day, and you're dressing in pajamas?"

"Matt, I don't care; I don't even know why I'm here." Matt's face paled; Tord covered his mouth with his palms and just turned around to pick another outfit. He quickly glanced at Matt and chose the clothing similar to it.

"I never told you my name. Are you psychic? Can you teleport us?"

Tord shook his head; Matt looked at the clock and frowned.

"No use; we have to rush."

He grabbed onto Tord's wrist to fling him out the window before jumping down as well. Tord squeezed his eyes and shielded himself before landing on a bike basket. Matt started pedaling quickly, moving the bike forward while dodging traffic. The wind blew on Tord's hair, the tips of his hair hitting his eyes.

A bell rang; Matt swerved to the side and biked towards a ramp. Tord covered his head; he could feel himself float in the air for a brief moment before falling back on the basket. They finally landed in front of a school; Matt ran his fingers through his hair and fixed himself--Tord tried to do the same, but it only resulted in his uniform looking sloppier. 

After climbing a flight of stairs, Tord heaved for air; he looked up and saw Matt sliding the door of the classroom. 

"What even is the first subject?"

"Nothing, I just like being punctual." Tord's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out on the ground. Matt grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him until he regained consciousness. 

"What's going on here? Is this the new classmate?"

Tord's eyes shot open; he slowly tilted his head and saw Tom with his hands on his hips, eyeing him up and down. 

"Get inside; I want to talk to them alone." 

Matt dropped Tord and left the two alone. Tom grabbed the collar of his shirt and started buttoning it properly. Tord's heart pounded against his chest as Tom pressed himself against him. 

"I'd let you pass for dressing so messily, and that's because I don't want to see you getting scolded later."

Tom's hands then slipped into his pants as he tucked the polo shirt. Tord's whole face flushed, stumbling backward as Tom fixed his uniform. Tom suddenly froze; when he felt something stiff brush against his fingertips. 

Tord bit on his knuckles as Tom continued palming him; a soft moan escaped his lips, causing Tom to jump away in shock. Both of their faces were bright red as the sudden realization washed over them. 

"Go inside the classroom; there's a spare seat near the window behind mine. Don't do anything stupid." Tom stammered; he wiped his hands repeatedly on his thighs. Tord shook his head while clutching the straps of his school bag tightly. 

The two of them awkwardly walked inside the classroom. Edd tapped Tord's shoulder before wrapping an arm around Tom. 

He sat down on the chair, which he presumed was Tom's, and watched them talk from afar. A group of students then surrounded them; Tord's leg bounced against the floor while furiously tapping his fingers on his desk. 

"What did Tom say to you?" Matt scooted his chair forwards and tapped Tord on the shoulder. 

"What's the deal with them anyway? The Tom that I know is awkward and quiet."

"You don't know? Tom is at the top of the class, with Edd coming second. He may seem mean, serious, and sarcastic, but he's super kind; Edd is like his bodyguard-- childhood best friends, you know?." Tord looked in front and admired Tom's facial features. Matt followed Tord's gaze, and his face immediately lit up.

"Looks like someone has a crush-ie! Just warning you, Tom's not the type to indulge in trivial things like that." 

The crowd in front dissipated; Tom squinted at them before sitting down-- Tord's face turned a bright red before looking out the window. 

A slim woman suddenly entered the room; she tapped several folders against the desk-- Tord whipped his head to the front and immediately looked down. 

"I see we have a new student; joining us after the first week of class. Stand up and introduce yourself properly."

Tord left his seat and walked in front. He tried to look around the room, but his gaze kept landing on Tom. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead as he felt the blood rush to somewhere else. 

"I'm Tord Audet from Norway, and I'm looking forward to being your classmate."

A few girls stared at him in awe; Tom crossed his arms and pouted, motioning him to look somewhere else. Tord speed-walked back to his seat and covered his head in embarrassment. The teacher clapped her hands together before dragging a marker across the board. Tord looked around before opening a grey book in the middle; for a split second, his eyes met with Tom's--Was he staring at him?; Tord's heart pounded loudly against his chest as he looked back down on the page.

"Let's start with a short song analysis... Tom, is something bothering you?"

"Nothing!" 

"Well, I suppose you have read ahead, then can you please explain the meaning of the song?" Tom paled; he looked back on the page, but nothing made sense to him. He shakingly walked in front and skimmed through the first stanza to reiterate the first words. Tord's hand shot upwards; Tom exhaled in relief as he sat back down on his seat. 

Tom played with his nails; listening to Tord was enough to send a tingle down his spine. Something was wrong with Tord, and he needs to figure this out after school. 

"I'm telling you, Edd! Something is up with the new student, and I need to put my finger down on it."

Tom shook his can of soda while staring at Tord inspect the vending machine like an alien. Tord turned around and waved at him; before fumbling with his wallet-- Tom crushed the can, not caring if the liquid coated his fingers. 

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Edd patted Tom's shoulder and walked towards Tord. 

Tord tapped the coin against the side, looking for the hollow side. A monotonous voice made him jump; he tilted his head and saw Edd towering over him. 

"The coin goes inside the slot; do they do it differently in Norway?"

"No! Not at all; I'm just looking for a weak spot." The coin finally hit somewhere hollow; Tord scraped the edge until the face of the vending machine opened. He grabbed two coke cans and gave one to Edd. The door snapped shut after five seconds.

"How-How did you do that? Are you psychic or what?" 

"Let's say an old friend taught me how." Edd raised an eyebrow before hesitantly opening the can. 

"Why did you even approach me? It seems like Tom wants your attention." Tord licked his lips before throwing the can in a nearby trash bin; Edd shrugged his shoulders and threw the can away as well. 

"He sent me here to question you; actually, it seems like you hit a nerve this morning, but if you did, I wouldn't hesitate to turn you into pulp."

"I am a new student, so I don't know the rules that he knows." Tord showed his palms in defeat; Edd patted his back and flashed him a tight-lipped smile. 

The afternoon bell rang; Tord followed behind Matt as he biked slowly. Something hard suddenly hit the back of his head; he quickly turned around and saw Tom standing behind him. 

He had his fists clenched while pouting; Matt's lips turned into a small 'o' as he looked at their faces before hopping off his bike. 

"Tord, I want to study with you for the quiz tomorrow in developmental reading." 

"What if I refuse?" Tord bared his fangs at Tom, watching his face turn bright red in embarrassment. Tom drummed on Tord's chest while calling him stupid. Tord let out a light-hearted chuckle and ruffled Tom's hair.

"Don't do that! Idiot! Just go there before five pm."

Tord parked Matt's bike somewhere beside Tom's gate. A lady dressed in a light blue apron opened the gate and let him inside. 

"You must be Tom's classmate; he's in his room upstairs."

Tord thanked the nice lady and removed his shoes before walking inside the household. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled to himself. There were childhood photos of Tom hanging from the staircase-- it appears to be, his father is still alive and well; but is working overseas. Then his father's death must be the reason he burned out quickly in high school-- in his reality, that is.

Tom's door had a small note hanging from the doorknob, written in neat cursive writing:

"Tom's room, please knock."

Tord ecstatically knocked on the door; he lightly rocked on his feet as he heard shuffling from behind the door. His eyes widened at the man in front of him; Tom wore a loose-fitting shirt with pajama pants. Tord could feel the blood rush to his head as he slowly was lead inside. 

"Sorry for not the casual wear; I was debating whether I should get dressed or not, but it was too late to do anything."

"It's okay! You look great in anything you wear!" Tom's face glowed a bright red; his eyebrows knitted together before smacking Tord at the back of his head. Tord yelped as he rubbed his nape with his hand. 

"Let's just study, don't make it weird," Tom spoke through gritted teeth; Tord raised his palms before picking up a notebook from Tom's desk and nodding behind it. 

Fifteen minutes had passed; Tom rolled around on his bed-- trying to steal a glance to see if Tord was doing anything out of the ordinary. 

Tord played with the swivel chair, enjoying the feeling of it rising and falling like a tiny elevator. He slowly tilted his head and saw staring at him intently. 

"Sorry for playing with your chair... it's too high for me, so, yeah."

"Do you want to sit on the bed beside me?" 

Ten more minutes passed, Tom's head brushed against under his chin. Their bodies soon pressed against each other; Tord froze in place as Tom kept rubbing against him. He slowly reached for the pen beside Tom-- a soft grunt escaped Tom's lips.

Tord pinched his fingers together; Tom's forehead touched the sheets. His whole arm couldn't move.

"Tord, what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

The two stared at each other before connecting their lips. Tom's eyes went wide before going half-lidded as Tord kept pulling him closer. Tord got in between his legs and pinned his hands above his head.

One of Tord's hands slipped underneath his shirt and played with one of his nipples. Tom moaned into the kiss as he bucked his hips towards Tord. 

Tord pulled away from the kiss and fumbled with the drawstrings of his shorts. Tom bit his lip as Tord rubbed his erection against his entrance. Tord paused for a moment and ran his knuckles on Tom's cheek.

"What's with that face?"

"This is violating! First, you embarrass me in class-- then you go and distract me when we should be studying! I can't stand to see you surpass me-- if you can be all that in one day, what more in a week?!" Tord's lips turned into a thin line; Tom could feel himself shrink underneath him. The gentle blows of the air conditioner filled the room; Tom's face reverted to its usual hue, hiding away the bright reds it donned. 

"You stress yourself too much; a few bad grades won't hurt-- but this will." Tom froze as he felt Tord push inside him without warning; it hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He gripped the sheets while Tord held down his waist, waiting for him to adjust. He glanced down, and his eyes widened at the size of Tord's cock.

"It's just the tip; take it easy."

"How do you walk with that thing!? That's not going to fit inside me!" 

"Bet." Tord pulled down on Tom's waist and pushed himself inside, trying to fit as much inside of him; Tom arched his back and pulled on the sheets as Tord started to thrust. 

Tom's skin stretched; as Tord's cock bulged on his stomach. Tord bit his bottom lip as he started to buck his hips faster, enjoying the feeling of Tom squeezing him down--it was better than he had imagined; Tom clamped down on him, milking his cock for anything. Tom loudly moaned as he felt Tord brush against his prostate; he felt himself getting closer to release.

The bed creaked softly, following the rhythm of Tom's moans. Tord leaned down and played with Tom's nipples with his tongue; Tom pulled on his hair and moaned even louder.

"Tom, is everything alright? I brought you and your friend snacks."

The two of them paused. Tord pulled out of Tom and helped him get dressed; he pulled up his sweatpants and sat up. Tom's mom opened the door; Tom quickly reached for the snacks and placed it down on his desk. 

"Is your friend staying over for dinner?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to be going before it gets too dark." Tord playfully ruffled Tom's hair and pushed all of his notebooks inside his bag. Tom leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed together--still a bit frustrated that he wasn't able to finish. 

Tom's mom left the room after checking in on them. Tord fixed his polo shirt and looked back at Tom.

"Well, aren't we going to continue?" Tom quickly pursed his lips after those words escaped his mouth. Tord shrugged his shoulders and buckled his pants. 

"It's too late for that; it's almost eight pm--maybe we can do it over text?"

"My mom monitors whoever I call; just leave, you idiot." Tom crossed his arms and pouted. Tord pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of Tom. 

"See you tomorrow."

Tom flipped through his notebooks; he felt extremely uncomfortable. He closed his lights and curtains before laying down on his bed. The sheets still smelled a bit like Tord-- he pressed it against his nose and started humping the mattress; he pushed a finger inside of him and drooled into the sheets. 

It felt so small compared to Tord's cock; he fitted his whole fist, but it was still inadequate. He reached for his phone and pressed Matt's icon on his contacts. His phone lay beside him as he stroked his cock while playing with his nipples.

"What's up, Tom?"

"You two share a dorm, You and Tord?" Adrenaline rushed through his veins; he felt so filthy to be resulting in phone sex-- it was pathetic of him to be practically begging for sex.

"Yeah? Let me call on him."

Tord's accent made Tom's heart pound against his chest; his breathing became shallow as he listened to Tord speak. 

"Hello, Tom, what's going on? Do you need help with something?" 

Tom gasped, feeling himself melt into the sheets; he stroked his cock faster, vaguely hearing Tord's breathing against the phone's speakers. He ended the call abruptly and passed out due to exhaustion; it was unsatisfying-- he needed Tord.


	3. From Straight A's to curved D's

Tom lay in his bed--waking up from a cold sweat; he looked at his boxers and slid back inside his sheets. He still felt a bit frustrated; even though he finished, there was an itch he had to scratch. 

He didn't have the energy to jerk off at the moment, but that was all he could think off. He reached for his phone and went incognito, finally trying to look for online pornography. Tom bit his lip as he slowly removed his boxers and felt the skin just like how Tord did. His finger pressed against the first video he could find and closed his eyes. 

Hearing the girl's soft moans and the man's grunting sent shivers down his spine--imagining that he was having sex with the woman. Tom stroked his cock slowly, trying to make it pick up steam; his cock laid flaccid against his thigh. He opened one of his eyes and imagined that he was the one getting fucked instead--that Tord was fucking him like the girl in the video. 

Tom pushed two fingers in and exhaled, thrusting it at a steady pace. He fitted his whole fist, but it still felt inadequate. He looked at his phone screen and jumped when he saw the time. 

"Where is he?" Edd peeked over Tom's gate and then his watch. The door suddenly opened; Tom had sweat dripping from his forehead as he limped towards Edd.

"First time that I had to pick you up from your home; did something happen last night?" 

"Nothing of importance," Tom turned bright red as he pulled down on the hem of his uniform. Edd raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Tom's neck. 

"Well, I hope your review with Tord went well, still upset that you didn't invite me like you always do." Edd tightened the grip around Tom's neck, causing him to stifle a moan. Tom covered his face in the utter realization that he didn't study at all. 

"I'm sorry, Edd; is there a way to compromise?"

"We can do our usual morning walks around the schoolyard." Edd wiggled his eyebrows; Tom scratched his chin as cold sweat dripped from his forehead. 

"I'm going to study this morning and wait for Tord; I have to talk to him." 

Tom flipped through his notes; he couldn't focus at all. He glanced at the door-- glancing to see if Tord has appeared. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead; Tom squeezed his thighs together as his forehead kissed the desk. Edd chuckled as he read Tom's notes out loud.

His head shot up when he heard Matt's voice echoing from the hallway. It was as if his body was moving on; he jumped from his seat and rushed outside. Edd crossed his arms and picked Tom's stuff from the ground. 

Tom crashed into Tord's torso and tugged on his shirt. Tord put his hands up in the air before gently prying Tom off him.

"We're not late, are we?"

"No! Not at all! Just drop your stuff somewhere, and I'll explain on the way." A goofy smile formed on Tord's face as a nervous laugh escaped it. He quickly dropped his bag inside the classroom and rushed outside. Tom pulled on Tord's hand and dragged him to the last bathroom stall. 

Tom pushed Tord down on the toilet lid and kneeled. 

"Tom, what's going on?" Tom's thumb rubbed against Tord's thigh while his fingernail played with the pull tab of Tord's zipper. 

"I need this to focus--a good luck charm before the test; I need this to calm myself." Tom pulled down Tord's zipper and ran his knuckles against Tord's crotch, feeling it get hard against his skin. Tord flushed and held onto a chunk of Tom's hair. 

"Is this because of last night? Make it quick."

Tom nodded quickly and felt Tord's erection press against his face. Tom stared in awe; his whole body started to shake as he slowly stroked it. Tord's leg bounced against the floor; Tord pushed his cock towards Tom's lips and thrust it inside. Tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he could feel his erection press against his pants. Tom bobbed his head, feeling it stretch his throat; Tord pushed down Tom's head and bucked his hips. 

Something warm shot down Tom's throat; Tom pulled away and spat some come on to the floor. It felt warm against his skin as it soon covered his face; he wiped it off with his hands and continued cleaning himself.

"Hey, that could've been a doctor; eat it up." Tom stared at Tord in disbelief before closing his mouth to swallow it. There was a bitter aftertaste that almost made Tom gag; Tord caressed Tom's cheek lightly and forced his mouth open with his thumb. 

"I can't believe you did it; well, we only have fifteen minutes left before class starts, so let's get going."

"But-! You left me bothered! You have to fix this!" Tom shakingly stood up and sat down on Tord's leg. Tord flushed and gently removed Tom from his lap; he zipped up his pants before ruffling Tom's hair. 

"After school, we'll do it as much as you want." 

Tom tapped his ballpen against his desk; he looked at the questionnaire once and blacked out the letters as if he was playing connect four, which is odd because he has answered 'c' for the last fourteen questions. He took a glance at Tord and saw that he was doing just fine; there was something up with that guy, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Eyes on the paper, mister Tom. Five minutes!"

Tom tilted his head downwards and continued guessing his answers. The bell rang inside his ears, sending a wave of panic in his body; the teacher grabbed his questionnaire from below him. It felt like everyone was staring at him-- the feeling was almost erotic; he squeezed his legs together and tapped his pen; and started clearing his desk to get his mind off things.

"What answer did you get at number 27?" Edd scooted his seat closer to Tom and leaned against his shoulder playfully. Tom scratched his chin while purposely avoiding Edd's gaze. 

"Letter B?"

"B? isn't the odd one out the G- Quadruplex for not following the double helix structure? Do you think it's a bonus question?" Tom looked up and saw a small crowd forming around them two; he could feel himself get aroused at the mere fact that all eyes were on him. 

"Maybe next time; my throat hurts badly." Tom croaked; it was a half-lie half-truth, it won't be too bad, he just left out the fact that it was because he deepthroated Tord's cock in the bathroom. Edd placed a palm on Tom's forehead and his own. 

"You feel feverish Tom, are you alright?"

Don't worry about it, Edd; I'm just out of it today." Tom's legs bounced nervously on the floor. Edd patted his hair and squeezed him tightly before swatting everyone away. Tom's thoughts became dirty; thinking about how Tord would fuck him was already turning him on despite not having any contact.

A teacher suddenly entered the classroom; she cleared her throat before speaking up. Tom tilted his head upwards while tapping his nails against his desk; his eyes kept falling on Tord for some reason-- he wasn't the prettiest guy in the room, but there was an odd charm to him; one could even say that he was "otherworldly" yet he still couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Tom and Tord, you could pair up to clean the classroom after lunch; the rest you manage the fields; feel free to go home after doing your part."

The teacher leaned down on his table, sliding a thin sheet of paper towards him.

"I trust that you two could manage the room; feel free to call some more classmates if you need help."

Tord whistled to himself; he walked down the hallways with a pep on his step. He opened his locker and found six pink envelopes lying on top of his notebooks. He quickly slipped those inside his backpack before walking to the supply closet to grab a bucket and a mop. 

"Hey! Tord! Are we going home together after school?" Tord looked out the window and saw Matt doing a handstand; he flashed him two thumbs up before walking upstairs to the classroom. Tom had already cleaned the floors, desk, and whiteboard; he placed down the mop and walked towards him. 

"I finished everything, Tord, now do me as you promised." Tom closed his eyes and let Tord feel his body up; his hands traced against the curve of his waist while gently pressing on his thighs. Tord picked Tom up and kissed him on the neck before bending him over the desk closest to the window. 

He tapped the walls, listening to how thin it was. He then waved from the window and saw Matt wave back at him; seems like they were still visible from the fourth floor of the building. Tom pressed himself against Tord, rubbing his entrance against Tord's crotch to feel some friction. 

Tord pulled down Tom's pants and gently spanked Tom's bum, feeling it up nicely before increasing the intensity of the spanks. Tom loudly moaned as he held onto the desk for support. 

"You've been needy, haven't you? You just wanted to please my cock instead of studying, didn't you? You've been bad as a top student."

Tord pushed a finger inside of Tom, feeling that it was looser than the first time they've met. Tom's legs felt like jelly; Tord massaged his skin, his nails grazing against his hips.

"You touched yourself all night; even made a phone call to hear my voice. Do you like it when I talk to you like this?" Tord's voice was low; his breath tickled the inside of Tom's ear. Tom moaned, nodding as he pressed himself against Tord even more. Tord held his hips down in place and nibbled on his ear lobe. 

Tord pulled away and prodded his cock against Tom's entrance. Tom drummed his fists on the desk in anticipation. Tord pushed his whole length inside Tom and started to thrust at a slow pace; Tom let an annoyed moan as he pleaded using incoherent words. Tord pulled on Tom's hair while holding down his hip; Tom's moaning got louder, drool dripped from the corner of his lips. 

Tord then propped Tom against the desk and spread his legs. He peppered kisses into the insides of Tom's thighs and rubbed his index finger on the bulge in his stomach. Tom moaned even louder as a clear white liquid gushed out of him; it dripped onto the floor and the insides of Tom's shoes. Tord raised a brow and continued thrusting; Tom clamped down on him, his insides feeling more wet and warm. 

"Tord! Faster! Don't stop!" Tom moaned as he scratched his nails into Tord's back; his whole body then shook before coming on his stomach before going limp. Tord continued thrusting into him; Tom's eyes shot wide open as he held onto Tord, unable to comprehend the overstimulation that he was experiencing. Tord came inside of him, filling him to the brim; he could almost taste it from the back of his throat.

After a while, Tom's stomach felt warm and heavy. He dressed himself up and cringed at the feeling of semen on the sole of his shoes. Tord helped him up and cleaned the mess that they made. Tord admired Tom's puffy and red face from after sex; he picked him up and their schoolbags downstairs, not caring if anyone saw them.

It was a long walk to Tom's house; Matt kept asking trivial questions about their relationship, but Tord just swept it under the rug. Tom's mom was rightfully worried when she saw an unconscious Tom on Tord's back; luckily, she believed the lie that it was due to exhaustion. 

"We heard moaning from the fourth floor; it was so weird, but we thought it was just some teachers. Anyway, you and Tom have been close; he doesn't like getting carried around since it reminds him of how short he is. It seems like you're special to him." Matt pushed his bicycle to the rack and locked it. Tord picked up both of their bags and just let out a sigh. 

He never really thought about his relationship with Tom until now.


	4. The Res-Erection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter; thank you for tagging along!

Tord chuckled while he squeezed Tom's thighs. Tom covered his face in embarrassment; Tord held down his hips and thrusted into him. The room filled with sounds of the bed creaking and Tom's gentle gasps. 

Tord's cock twitched inside of him; his whole body felt warm-- he gripped the sheets and threw his head back as Tord pumped cum inside of him. Something wet his stomach; he melted into the sheets before immediately tensing up again as Tord started moving slowly. 

Tord's hands trailed up Tom's chest and played with his nipples. He then bent forward to put one in his mouth; Tom scratched Tord's back and moaned even louder. 

"Tom, is everything alright in there? I'm going to bring the lemonade up there now!" Tord stopped for a moment and gently patted Tom back to consciousness. The two of them quickly get dressed; There was a visible stain dripping from Tom's bum to his thigh, but they were too worried to give a damn. Tord handed him his jacket and placed it over Tom's lap to hide it. 

Tom's mother entered the room, "Have you two been playing around? You have to open up the windows to let the sweaty smell out," she placed down the drinks on Tom's desk before tying the curtain and opening the windows. The cold breeze sent a shiver down Tom's spine as he felt how squeamish Tord's come felt against his skin. 

They were finally left alone together. Tord's cock weighed down on Tom's face-- he held it with both hands and kissed the tip before putting it in his mouth. Tord pulled on his hair and pushed him down-- shoving his whole length inside Tom's throat. Tom bobbed his head up and down while listening to Tord's satisfied groans. 

Tord paused the porno on his laptop and looked at Tom; their eyes met for a moment. Tord's heart pounded against his chest before feeling something well up in his stomach. Come spilled from the side of Tom's lips, causing him to pull away and swallow. He opened his mouth for Tord to see before cuddling up to him. 

"We should try having sex in public; hiding from people we know just to do it, doesn't that sound great?" Tord squeezed Tom's shoulder; Tom choked on his spit and covered his face because of embarrassment.

"Are you crazy!? What if someone sees us!?" Tom stammered while hugging his stuffed bear; Tord grabbed him by the shoulder and gently shook him.

"That's the best part!" Tom gulped, nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Why should I do this with you?"

"Think of it-- as me being your master, and you being my pet. It's fine if you don't want to; but, I won't do it with you either." Tord shrugged his shoulders; something switched inside Tom's head-- he nuzzled his head against Tord's chest and pleaded, "okay-okay; I'll do it!"

Tord smiled while softly patting Tom's hair.

\---  
#1

They were on a two-day field trip. The sun was starting to set, and they, fortunately, made it to the pool resort when the sun wasn't as hot. They all had finished their school activities for today-- all they had to do was enjoy the remaining time.

Tom nervously looked through his duffel bag. Why did his swimsuit go missing during their field trip? He neatly removed his clothes and lay them out in pairs to see; still, no sign of it anywhere. Tord leaned against the wall and lightly tapped Tom on the shoulder, "Can't find your swimsuit?"

Tom pouted before nodding his head; Tord suddenly let out a surprised gasp, "What a coincidence! I found this on the lost and found-- take it," he then chucked a bright yellow two-piece at him, "I hate you so much, Tord."

"Your friends are waiting outside."

Tord finger gunned at him before leaving Tom alone to decide his next course of action.

Tom hid underneath his towel; it felt like everyone at the beach was there to stare at him and watch his every move. His heart pounded as he got closer to his classmates. His towel caught onto a hook from a nearby nipa hut, preveniently revealing to everyone what he was wearing. Everyone gasped in unison; most of them were at a loss for words.

Tord unconsciously smiled in disbelief. Tom looked adorable in the swimsuit-- sure, he has seen Tom naked multiple times; but seeing him doing stuff like this in public hits different. 

Laurel rose from her bench and rushed to Tom's side and divert some of the attention away. She asked a few questions before linking their arms together. Tord raised an eyebrow as he saw Tom and Laurel chat together; he tapped Matt on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up with them?"

"Tom and Laurel? They're good friends, not as good as Edd's; but they're there," Matt then jumped into the pool and swam to the other end; Tord combed his hair back and walked towards Tom. 

A small group of people surrounded Tom asking him questions, but those soon became a bit lewder. Eduardo splashed a bit of water on Tom's face and asked, "We all know you're not that innocent Tom: how often do you masturbate? and how do you do it?"

Tom turned bright red, "Why would you think that!?"

"Someone who focuses as good as you ought to have some ways to keep focused," Edd teased; Tom stared at him in disbelief-- Laurel hugged his arm and joked with him as well. 

"I pick a video online and stroke myself off?" Tom scratched his chin and started muttering things into the air; Laurel poked her finger into Tom's chest and twisted it around, "You don't imagine about anyone? Do you even have crushes?"

"He's smart, Laurel; not emotionless-" Edd quickly defended; Laurel shrugged her shoulders, "It's green and yellow, what's the difference?"

Eduardo gave Laurel a questionable look before looking back at Tom, "Well? Do you like anyone in this classroom?" 

"Yes," Tom covered his mouth after blurting out the answer; their faces immediately lit up as they began pestering him about who it could be. After deciding to play along, he leaned his head against Laurel's and smiled, "It's super obvious, no point in telling you who it is."

"Is it Edd?" Edd turned bright red; Tom chuckled and shook his head no--Laurel kept throwing names, but none of them were correct. 

Tom suddenly fell into the pool; Edd peaked over the ledge and glared at Tord. Laurel's lips turned into a small 'o'; she then looked at Eduardo to confirm if what he was seeing was real. 

"That wasn't very nice, Tord," Edd crossed his arms in annoyance; Tord clicked his tongue and pressed Tom closer to his chest, "I'm just going to borrow him for a moment-- you don't have to defend him all the time; you're acting like a kid with a crush."

Edd was speechless; he felt embarrassed-- he shut his mouth and crossed his arms. Laurel blinked multiple times-- the pool was going to thicken because of the tension between Edd and Tord. At that moment, it was clear to everyone that they both have their eyes on Tom. Eduardo swam away from them; he glanced at Tom and immediately turned his back to cover his bleeding nose.

The swimsuit was thinner than expected-- his nipples pressed against the semi-translucent fabric while his dick was practically visible. Tom covered his crotch with his hands and stuck to Tord like glue. Tord slumped Tom over his shoulder and passed through the middle of the pool as if he was showing him off; the attention he was getting was making him feel in a way he couldn't place.

Tord brought him to a secluded corner of the pool and placed Tom on his lap, "T-Tord, we're out in the open; people could see us!" Tom whisper-yelled at him; Tord pinched Tom's dick through the fabric in response. A loud moan escaped Tom's lips; Tord repositioned Tom better and started bucking his hips while his thumbs played with Tom's nipples. Tom buried his face into Tord's shoulder as Tord teased his erection against the insides of Tom's thighs.

"You like that?" Tord whispered into Tom's ears, "Just fuck me, damn it," Tom sneered before scratching Tord's back with his nails. Tord nibbled on Tom's neck; he dragged his teeth against the skin and bit down-- Tom fell like dead weight in his arms while letting out more needy whines.

The sound of a whistle snapped them out of their haze. Tom let out an annoyed huff before climbing up the stairs with Tord following behind him. They were the last ones to leave, but they didn't mind. Edd glared at Tord while they walked to the changing rooms; Tord flashed him a smug smirk and tightened his grip on Tom.

It was already night time; there weren't enough beds, so two students had to share a room. Matt quickly rushed to Tord's side and tapped him on the shoulder, "Do you want to be roommates?"

Tord showed him a thumbs-up; they did their fist-bump ritual for a moment before patting each other on the back. The teacher flipped through a clipboard and turned on her lapel microphone; the feedback caught everyone's attention and turned towards her.

"We have an odd number of students; three people have to share a room. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

Matt shook Tord's arm and whispered into his ear, "This is your chance with Tom! We can have a sleepover together!"

Tord's arm shot upwards; he pulled Tom and Matt close to him. The teacher nodded her head and listed their names. Tom removed himself from Tord and brushed the hair off his face; Matt jumped in glee and hugged both of them. 

Matt stared at them with a smug smirk, "You both like each other, don't you? From study partners to lovers! You're living through real-life fanfiction!"

Tom flushed, "I don't like Tord; he's a big goof and mean-- I'm just tolerating him."

"You're so cold; you keep denying it but, you're making it crystal clear; you two have the hots! I mean, you melt in Tord's arms! Tord even gets jealous when you exclude-" Tord raised a finger in front of Matt; both of their faces were bright red while turning away from one another. Tom covered his face with his teddy bear and rolled around on the mattress. 

It was the dead of the night. Tord covered Tom's mouth with his hand while he quietly slipped his cock inside Tom. Matt was on Tom's side of the bed; if he made too much noise, Matt could wake up and catch them. 

The bed softly creaked as Tord thrusted into Tom; he whispered things into Tom's ears while tweaking his nipples. Tom buried his face into the pillow and moaned; Tord gripped Tom's hips and thrusted deeper. There was light shuffling from across the room; Tom pretended to sleep while Tord slowly thrust inside him.

"You're still awake, Tom?" Matt turned on the lamp and sat up; he picked up Tom's teddy bear from the ground and walked towards them, "Tord has a tight grip on you; he must be dreaming about you!"

Tord tweaked Tom's nipples under the blanket; he nuzzled his head into Tom's shoulders and smiled. Matt awed at them and placed the teddy bear beside Tom, "Thank you-"; a soft moan escaped Tom's lips-- even Tord turned bright red in his sleep. Matt blinked multiple times before deciding to close the lights. 

Tord came inside of Tom before pulling out; he then faced away from him and fell asleep. Tom slowly crept to the bathroom to clean himself before going back to the bed and leaning his head against Tord's shoulder.

\---  
#2

After the field trip incident, they haven't spoken to one another properly; though he couldn't focus on that at the moment, he needed to study for future lessons. 

There was also this headache that pounded against the back of his head. His whole body felt tense and, despite reding the same page, again and again, nothing seems to register in his head. Matt flicked a jellybean at him; he ignored it and continued reading-- Matt flicked another one, this time it stuck to his hair, again, he paid no mind to it and continued reading. Matt grabbed another one, and--Tord caught the jellybean with his hands and threw it back at Matt. 

"Stop doing that, or I'll shove those jellybeans up your ass," Matt clutched the bag and pushed his chair backward; Tord calmed down for a moment before removing some of it from his hair, "I'm sorry; I'm just really stressed."

"That was very specific too,"

"It's a reference to a Vine that I saw," Matt tilted his head in confusion, "What's that?"

"Like the social media app where they make short videos, like skateboarding to a lake or Pepsi man," Matt awkwardly chuckled while Tord explained; he then rose from his seat to help Tord up. 

"I think the stress from studying has got to you; I thought you were an old soul, but now you're talking about Pepsi and vines-- back to bed you go."

Tord closed his notebooks and climbed up his bunk bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes, hoping that it would numb the stress that he was feeling.

Tord's head still hurt the following day; maybe, he should see a doctor later. Matt's voice drummed against his skull, yet he couldn't hear anything. The back of his head was killing him; the entire world felt like gelatin underneath his feet. 

Students crowded the hallways, all of them looking at the bulletin board. Tord rolled his eyes and pushed through the crowd; Tom looked distraught while facing the wall. He looked at the announcement and saw that he was in the top one ranking while Tom had pummeled to the eighth. People were whispering to one another; while others silently congratulated him; most of them were still in shock. 

Tord pushed through the crowd and walked away; Tom was quick to his feet and chased after him. 

"Are you okay, Tord?" Tord tilted his head and looked down at Tom, "Just a bit stressed." 

Tom pulled the door open and walked behind Tord, trying his best to maintain his focus away from the people talking about him. Tord sat down on his chair and rubbed circles into the back of his head.

"Anything I can do to help to take the stress off?"

Tord looked around the classroom; some of their classmates were busy studying or chatting with one another. Pau's posse circled Tord; they were congratulating him while making jabs at Tom. 

"He follows you around like a dog, doesn't he?" Pat sneered at Tord; Tom turned bright red and froze in his position. Tord thought for a while, should he throw Tom under the bus? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"He does everything I say too-- Tom, come here," Tord patted his lap; Tom's chin glued to his chest as he walked towards Tord. Everyone chuckled as Tord lightly caressed Tom's body. Tom pursed his lips, trying his best to hold back a moan-- he loved the attention even though it was humiliating.

"Do you think he could fit a notebook in his mouth?" Yanov rolled up a notebook and prodded it against Tom's lips; Tord squeezed Tom's cheeks until his mouth opened. Yanov pushed the notebook with ease; Tom softly moaned while bouncing softly against Tord's lap. 

"All of you, enough!" Edd swatted them all away and gently removed the notebook from Tom's mouth before helping him up. Tom gasped for air as he walked back to his seat. Edd glared at Tord; then scolded Pau's group. 

The class went on as usual. Tom remained silent; his whole world was falling apart-- he felt regretful of how he has become. He was a failure; this is his fault-- he should've been studying better. He should've never met Tord. 

Tom stabbed his compass into the side of his thumb. He watched as the blood dripped to his notebook and desk. Tord was the only good thing that happened to him; Tord made his life exciting-- Tord's made him feel things Tom never felt before or imagined feeling. Tom squeezed his legs together; while reminiscing at all the times he and Tord had been doing for two months. His whole body felt warm while his breathing became shallow-- He's getting aroused at the memory of Tord fucking him. 

"Tord and Tom to the office, please."

Tom rose from his seat and limped to the door. There was a bad taste in Tord's mouth; he felt guilty.

Tord and Tom have found themselves sitting inside the teacher's office, staring at one another as everyone refused to say anything. The teacher cleared her throat and placed down two pieces of paper on the desk. 

"I see you've become friends with Tord, but I've noticed a decline in your grades has started to hit the 60-70 class limit, which is a staggering difference from the usual 90-99. Your old grades prove that you could maintain that mark. What happened, Tom?"

Tord squeezed Tom's hand from underneath the table; Tom softly smiled before placing his hands on his lap. Tom frowned and looked away. 

"Tord, you, on the other hand, have been doing well and adapted quickly. I'm thinking of giving you a tutor, Tom."

Tom's eyes lit up; Tord leaned back on his seat and smiled-- anticipating the confirmation from his teacher. 

"It's not going to be Tord if you're wondering; we have observed that being with him brings down your grade, and we know how much this reputation as top student matters to you, so your tutor would be your friend, Edd." Tord's cowlicks deflated and fell flat on his face; Tom hugged himself and chuckled in disbelief. She pushed her glasses up her nose and escorted them out. 

The afternoon sun lightly grazed their skin as they walked to the school rooftop. Tord balled his hands into a fist as Tom kneeled in front of him. The butterflies in Tord's stomach turned into daggers that tickled his insides.

"Why are you doing this, Tom?" 

Tom closed his lips before standing up. His whole body felt weightless as he walked towards Tord; there was a bitter sense of irony-- the one person that took everything from him: his rankings, social standing, and -- might as well let him take his first kiss, no point saving it for that special someone.

Tom crawled towards Tord on all fours and rubbed his cheek against Tord's thigh like a dog. The tip of his nose pressed against Tord's crotch and licked it. Tord gripped the back of Tom's head and fished out his cock to lightly patted it against Tom's face. Tord pushed Tom's head up and down-- thrusting it down Tom's throat, enjoying the feeling of how tight and slippery it was.

Tord shot his load down Tom's throat. Tom closed his eyes as he quaffed Tord's cock like a bottle of vodka; he happily hummed while he cleaned up every trace of come. Tord then pinned Tom to the wall and thrust his cock inside with ease; Tom stood on his tiptoes and arched his back as Tord's hands held down Tom's hips.

Come streaked Tom's thighs as he came on the floor. Tord bucked his hips while kissing Tom; his hands tweaked Tom's nipples and lightly pulled on them. Tom moaned even louder; his vision was becoming blurry as the only thing that he could focus on what he was feeling. 

Tord finished inside Tom; He caught Tom in his arms as he passed out due to exhaustion. He gently placed Tom's body on the bench and shook his head. 

He has done it again. Tom shakingly stood up and looked at Tord; his whole body was shaking while his legs squeezed together.

"T-Tord," Tom exhaled; he reached for the hem of Tord's uniform and used it to pull him closer. He nuzzled his forehead against Tord's back and shakingly muttered, "I think I love you."

Tord froze; Tom had hearts in his pupils while holding onto his waist. He pried Tom off him and stepped back.

"You can't say that; you don't have any proof!"

"I can prove it to you! I love you so much, Tord!"

\---  
#3

Tom couldn't sit idly by. It's been a week, and Tord had stopped talking to him. Not to mention that he would often push back Edd's invitation to study to masturbate to his and Tord's old messages, plus Tord's pictures on his social media accounts. 

Buying a sex toy for the first time gave him a rush of adrenaline. Tord was already big, so he just needed something big to show Tord that he is dedicated. The only problem was the chance that his mother would get the package instead. A notification popped up on his computer; he rushed downstairs and waited in the living room. 

His mother sat down on the sofa beside him and stared at him, "Do you want to put on more clothes, Tom? Your undergarments are very thin, and it might get cold outside."

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "How are you and Tord? He usually picks you up before school and brings you home after school-- where has he been?"

"Doing stuff..." He rushed out the door and picked up a box that was the length of his arm before the mailman could ring the doorbell.

"What's that, Tom? Open it up; I want to see it, too," Tom held the box closer to himself and turned bright red, "Nothing important!"

Tom ran to his room and locked the windows and curtains. He peeled off the bubble wrap and stared at it for a while. The toy was as long as his arm. He pulled down his shorts and kissed the tip, thinking that it was Tord's. Tom's breathing became shallow as he slowly bobbed his head up and down; his cock twitched in interest against the sheets. 

After coating it with a generous amount of saliva, he sat up and balanced himself on the headrest. The toy slipped inside of him with ease, rubbing against his prostate. He let out a quiet moan as he bounced up and down; he could feel himself getting closer to an orgasm. It would feel better if Tord was doing it to him.

"Tord!" Tom moaned before falling back on the bed as he came on his stomach. He panted heavily before rolling around to stare at his phone again. 

His phone suddenly started ringing; he excitedly looked at the caller and lept in joy. He pressed it against his ears and rolled around on the sheets.

"Hi Tord, what are you doing today?" 

"Do you want to come over?" Tom hugged his pillow and squeezed it, "Why?"

"To hang out, like a date-- I have an apartment now, just take the first stop off the train closest to the school, and I'll pick you up there. Wear something you'd like."

Tom opened his closet and sifted for anything that Tord would like; a perverted idea came to his mind, and he immediately fished out an oversized blue hoodie with a pair of shorts that he had outgrown. He removed his soiled clothes and placed them inside the hamper.

Tom slipped the toy inside of him then put on his shorts; he then teased his nipples a bit and put on the hoodie before slipping on a pair of rubber sandals and rushing out the door.

Walking with the toy inside of him made him feel excited. He wondered if people could notice that he was practically naked walking to the train stop. Laurel turned around and waved at him; she wrapped her arms around Tom's torso. Tom let out a soft moan as his nipples rubbed against the fabric of his hoodie. She awkwardly let go of Tom and waved goodbye.

The whole train ride felt annoying; the toy moved around inside him, and trying to hold back moans plus covering his erection with his hands, made it very difficult. He hopped off the train and ran into Tord's arms.

They finally made it to Tord's apartment. Tord closed the door and left his shoes at the doorstep; Tom did the same and tugged on Tord's hands. He then removed his hoodie and dropped it to the floor. 

Tord's mouth gaped; he covered his nose as he felt blood pouring from it. Tom then pulled down his pants, letting the toy fall between his legs.

"You went here practically naked? Why!?" Tom sauntered towards Tord and pulled him down to his level.

"Because I love you, don't you love me back?" Tord walked to his room and grabbed a red hoodie from his closet of similar-looking hoodies. He placed it over Tom's head and sat him down on the sofa. Tord panicked; this was going too far. He was going to break Tom-- what he was doing was for the greater good; he still had a future ahead of him, too good to be wasted on him.

"I can't; I'm going to break you." Tom straddled Tord's lap and bopped the tip of Tord's nose, "Then break me, I want you to break me, I want to be your pet forever."

"Tom, stop," He held his head in his hands as he started to feel disoriented; Tom's voice turned into a loud beeping noise-- he couldn't comprehend anything at all. He rose from beside Tom and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before his whole world faded to black.

Tord's body fell backward; his head, unfortunately, hitting the corner of the TV stand. Tom snapped out of his trance and quickly ran beside Tord to check if he has a pulse; he then rushed for Tord's phone and dialed 911.  
\---

There was light beeping from beside him. His eyes adjusted to the light-- the heart monitor beside him beeped softly; there was also an IV connected to his right arm. His head still hurt, but he was feeling better.

Edd slept at the corner of the room while using his backpack as a pillow. His throat felt dry and sore as if he had been screaming for a while. Edd's eyes fluttered open; he rushed beside Tord and gave him a tight hug.

"What happened?" he croaked; Edd scratched his eyes before explaining, "You had a concussion and went unconscious for a week."

The door suddenly opened; Tom was carrying a small bouquet while Matt was also there for support. Tord flushed; after what he did with Tom--this would be awkward.

"Is that for me?"

"I brought this just in case you died; I want to be the first one to put a flower on your grave." 

Tord sighed; it looks like his fantasies had ended-- it was fun while it lasted. 

Tom struggled to sit down on the bed beside Tord; his hand accidentally grazed against Tord's crotch. Tord visibly cringed and gently removed Tom's hands; the whole room went silent afterward. Edd placed his hands on his hips and let out an exhausted groan before sitting down beside Tord as well. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran through my head; I had a dream where everyone was there, even Tom was there," Tord explained; he then closed his mouth before he accidentally reveals something dream Tord shouldn't have-- like how he dreamed of fucking Tom for a week straight to the point of ruin, "You what?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

Tom covered his face in his hands to hide his blush. Edd flicked Tord on the wrist before rubbing his temples in disappointment.

"Why would you even say that? It's validating!" Tord's eyes went wide; he let his body fall back to the bed before regretting that decision.


End file.
